five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (рус. Пять Ночей у Фредди 4) — четвертая часть и четвёртая по счёту игра в серии FNaF от разработчика Скотта Коутона. Приквел Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Описание Цель игрока — прожить до 6 часов утра, периодически проверяя коридоры на предмет наличия в них Кошмарных аниматроников, светя фонариком. Между ночами будут идти сюжетные мини-игры, которые приоткроют историю главного героя. Сюжет Все пять сюжетных ночей Мальчик переживает в коме от укуса его лобной доли, борясь со своими кошмарами в виде аниматроников — его давних страхов. На пятую ночь появляется Кошмарный Фредбер — кошмарная версия Фредбера, аниматроника, совершившего укус 83, откусив лобную долю Мальчика. При этом, делает он это у себя дома. В конце 5 ночи Мальчик умирает и вселяется во Фредбера. Из мини-игр становится понятно, что прямым виновником в смерти и укусе Мальчика является его брат, который решил вместе со своими друзьями «пошутить» над мальчиком, засунув его голову в пасть Фредбера. Челюсть аниматроника, из - за слёз мальчика закрывается и откусывает лобную долю. Укусили его прямо во время празднования дня рождения в пиццерии. Игровой процесс Действия игры происходят во время Fredbear's Family Diner, где были Фредбер и Спринг Бонни. Мы играем за ребёнка. Всё время игры мы проводим в детской комнате, которая теперь является аналогом офиса. Всё, что у нас есть для защиты — двери и фонарик. Всего присутствует четыре возможных места появления кошмарных аниматроников: # Две двери, расположенные по бокам комнаты. Там появляются Кошмарная Чика, Кошмарный Бонни, Кошмарный Фредбер и Кошмар (На Хэллоуинскую версию вместо Кошмарной Чики, Кошмарного Бонни и Кошмара — Джек-О-Чика, Джек-О-Бонни и Кошмарионетка соответственно). # Шкаф-кладовка, располагающийся по центру. Там появляется Кошмарный Фокси (В хеллоуинской версии — Кошмарная Мангл), после того как забежит туда. # Кровать, расположенная позади игрока. Там появляется Кошмарный Фредди после того как соберутся все три мини-Фредди. Игрок может подбегать к дверям и к шкафу, светить в холлы и внутрь шкафа, также есть возможность обернуться и посветить фонариком на кровать — это необходимо, главным образом, для того, чтобы прогонять Кошмарных мини-Фредди. Здесь главное — звуки и «моргание», так как игроку придётся прислушиваться, чтобы вычислить находящегося за дверью антагониста, и если спустя 3 секунды после того, как Вы подошли к двери, послышалось дыхание аниматроника — нужно закрыть дверь и ждать, пока дыхание не повторится или будут слышны шаги. Если в этот момент Вы посветите фонариком в коридор — вас убьёт аниматроник. При моргании можно понимать, ушёл аниматроник или нет, ребёнок моргает когда сзади него появляются три маленьких Кошмарных Фредди. После прохождения каждой ночи (за исключением ночей, начиная с пятой (перед пятой ночью он появляется в последний раз)), а также в меню Extra, у игрока есть возможность сыграть в мини-игру «Fun with Plushtrap», где Вы должны при помощи фонарика сделать так, чтобы в момент подсветки плюшевая версия Спрингтрапа — Плюштрап — встал на крестик, намеченный на полу. Если Вам удастся это сделать — следующая ночь начнётся сразу с двух часов, в случае проигрыша у Вас снова будет 12 часов ночи. (При игре через меню Extra двухчасовой бонус отсутствует) В хэллоуинской версии игра называется Fun with Nightmare Balloon Boy. Правила остаются те же, но нужно ловить Кошмарного Мальчика с Шариками. Персонажи * Кошмарный Фредди * Кошмарный Бонни * Кошмарная Чика * Кошмарный Фокси * Кошмарный Фредбер * Плюштрап * Кошмар * Кошмарионн * Кошмарный Мальчик с шариком * Кошмарная Мангл * Мальчик Разработка Общая история После выхода игры Five Nights at Freddy's 3 на сайте scottgames.com появилось изображение шляпы Фредди, лежащей на полу. Многие фанаты пытались осветить картинку, однако результатов это не дало. Вскоре появилось другое изображение, на котором шляпа просто исчезла. Осветление также не дало результатов. 27 апреля 2015 года на сайте появился новый тизер, на котором изображен Кошмарный Фредди, держащий эту (или другую) шляпу. Из его груди также торчат маленькие копии Фредди. Сам тизер был преимущественно в красных тонах. На тизере имеется надпись «'THE FINAL CHAPTER'» (рус. Финальная глава) и дата 31.10.15. (31 октября 2015 года). При осветлении появляется надпись Nightmare (рус. Кошмар). Вечером 7 мая 2015 года на сайте Скотта появился новый тизер, на котором изображен Кошмарный Бонни. На этот раз тизер был синего цвета. На нём имеется надпись «'Was it me?'» (рус. Это был я?). В правом нижнем углу снова была дата 31.10.15, а при осветлении опять появляется надпись Nightmare. Вечером 16 мая 2015 года Скотт на своём сайте показал новый тизер. На этот раз на тизере изображена Кошмарная Чика, а на её правом плече находится её Кошмарный Кекс. Тизер был жёлтого цвета. Под Чикой снова была надпись «'Was it me?'» (рус. Это была я?) и дата 31.10.15. Снова при осветлении можно увидеть надпись Nightmare. Вечером 29 мая 2015 года Скотт на своём сайте показал новый тизер. На сайте появился Кошмарный Фокси, задающий вопрос «'Or me?'» (рус. Или я?). Внизу всё так же изображена дата 31.10.15. Тизер сделан преимущественно в кроваво-красных тонах, но при осветлении он местами становится розовым. При осветлении во рту Фокси можно разобрать надпись «'Out of Order'» (рус. Вышел из Строя). Такая же надпись есть на табличке в пиратской бухте из первой части игры. Ещё при осветлении снова можно увидеть надпись Nightmare на зубах. Если приглядеться на левый глаз, можно увидеть число 87, что, скорее всего, является отсылкой к Укусу «87». Причём на тизере у Фокси присутствовал язык, но в игре (за исключением главного меню) язык отсутствует. Утром 12 июня Скотт сделал новый тизер. На сайте появилась фиолетовая шляпа и фиолетовый бант, при осветлении написано «''Property Of Fr'' Пропуск er», это возможная отсылка к Fredbear's Family Diner — самому первому ресторану в истории Five Nights at Freddy's. Ночью 26 июня Скотт выпустил на своём сайте новый тизер с Фредбером серого цвета, на котором присутствует фиолетовый бант из прошлого тизера. При осветлении тизера можно увидеть надпись «'Or'» (рус. Или) слева. Также ниже есть надпись «'Was'» (рус. Был), и надпись «'It’s me'» (рус. Это я). Также можно было заметить надпись «''Pro'' пропуск me» на уровне второго живота между нижними зубами. Вероятно, это надпись «'Or probably it was me'» (рус. Или возможно это был я). Ночью 9 июля на сайте Скотта вышел новый тизер с плюшевой игрушкой Спрингтрапа под именем Plushtrap (рус. Плюшевая ловушка) на стуле и надписью «'Terrible things come in small packages'» (рус. Ужасающие вещи приходят в маленьких сундуках). Ночью 14 июля вышел долгожданный трейлер игры на YouTube аккаунт Скотта. В нем видно, что события игры происходят в детской комнате. Утром 21 июля игра вышла в Steam, но для покупки она будет доступна только 8 августа. Утром 22 июля Скотт сказал, что он отправил на ютуб Dawko и Razzbowski демо-версию игры. Они в своих видео рассказали о геймплее, но саму игру они не сняли, так как Скотт запретил им её снимать. 23 июля, зарубежные видеоблоггеры Dawko и Razzbowski все-таки выложили игровую механику демо-версии FNaF 4. Утром 24 июля игра вышла в Steam. 25 июля игра вышла на Android. Утром 27 июля на сайте Скотта появились две надписи в центре: «'The End'» и «'Thanks for playing!'» (рус. Конец. Спасибо что играли!). Если осветить данный тизер, можно заметить маленький знак вопроса. Вечером 27 июля весь код сайта Скотта был удалён. Ночью 3 августа на сайте появился новый тизер. На нем изображены почти все аниматроники серии Five Nights at Freddy’s (Не хватает только фантомов). Сверху есть надпись «'Thank you!'» (рус. Спасибо!). Осветление не дало результатов. Только сзади Спрингтрапа виднелись тени, но скорее всего это была ошибка в программе, через которую Скотт делал это изображение. Скотт заявил, что будет обновление, и оно добавит испытания. В этот же день игра вышла на платформе iOS. 29 ноября 2019 года вышла игра на Nintnedo Switch и Xbox One. 4 февраля 2020 года вышла игра на PlayStation 4. Обновления Версия 1.01 — самое первое обновление для игры, оно вышло спустя день после выхода игры. * В данном обновлении громкость дыхания аниматроников была увеличена. Версия 1.02 — это очередное обновление для игры. * Оно исправляет небольшие баги. Версия 1.1 — это самое большое обновление игры. * Оно вышло после Хэллоуинской версии и добавляет в оригинальную игру часть того, что есть в Хэллоуинской версии, но нет в оригинальной игре, а именно — Читы, Челленджи и мини-игру «Fun with Balloon Boy», разновидность игры «Fun with Plushtrap». * 31-го октября, на Хэллоуин Скотт выпустил в Steam неканоническую версию игры, известную как «Halloween Edition», сразу обновленную до версии 1.1 (оригинальная версия тогда имела версию 1.02). В этом обновлении происходят следующие изменения: * Все аниматроники, кроме Nightmare Freddy и Nightmare Fredbear'а заменяется на их «хэллоуинские» аналоги: Nightmare Bonnie — на Jack-o-Bonnie, Nightmare Chica — на Jack-o-Chica, Nightmare Foxy — на Nightmare Mangle, Plushtrap — на Nightmare Balloon Boy и Nightmare — на Nightmarionne. Также Кекс был заменен на хэллоуинскую тыкву. * Добавляет и изменяет некоторые изображения в мини-играх, дабы украсить игру в тематику Хэллоуина. * Мини-игра «Fun With Plushtrap» после каждой ночи заменена «Fun With Balloon Boy». * Обновление также добавило «Читы», «Челленджи» и мини-игру «Fun With Balloon Boy» в Меню Extra. * Последнее изменение позже было перенесено в оригинальную версию игры как обновление 1.1. Интересные факты * Это первая игра в хоррор-франшизе, где отсутствуют камеры. Вторая — Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. * Это первая игра, где отсутствуют детские рисунки. Вторая — Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. * Если осветить тизер с Кошмарным Фредди, то можно увидеть надпись «'NIGHTMARE'» (рус. «''Кошмар''» или «''Ночной Кошмар''»). То же самое и на других тизерах, на тизере с Кошмарным Фокси (если осветлить, то появится надпись «'OUT OF ORDER'» (рус. Вышел из строя) и выше на зубах Nightmare (рус. Ночной кошмар, Кошмар). * Все тизеры с Кошмарными аниматрониками называются «'4'». Это относится к порядковому номеру игры. * После выхода тизера с Кошмарным Фредди сайт это отсылка на Укус «87». Вскоре название изменилось на Sco7tt Ga8mes. Однако сейчас сайт отображается по-старому — «'Scottgames.com'». * Если ввести в Google Maps 8788788778 (цифры из адреса сайта) то получите вот это. Потом Скотт писал, что это всего лишь совпадения. * На тизере с шляпой и бабочкой есть надпись «''Property of Fr'' Пропуск er». Это относится к первой пиццерии «Fredbear's Family Diner», то есть получается «Собственность Fredbear`s Family Diner» (собственность Семейной забегаловки Фредбера). * Фанаты находят схожесть между популярными персонажами фильмов и кошмарными аниматрониками, то есть: Кошмарный Фредди — Фредди Крюгер, Кошмарный Бонни — Хищник, Кошмарная Чика — Терминатор и Зубастик, Фокси — Ксеноморф, Чужой и Веном, Кошмарный Фредбер — Нечто, Плюштрап — Куклу Роберт или Куклу Чаки. * Если сложить надписи у Фредбера вместе, то получится предложение «'Or it was probably me'» (рус. Или возможно это был я). * Главное меню сильно изменилось. Там три кошмарных аниматроника (а именно: Кошмарный Бонни, Кошмарный Фредди и Кошмарный Фокси) в кустах поблизости у дома. Интересно, что у Фокси виден язык, а в игре его нет. Также, некоторые путают аниматроников с ёлками или кустами. * Скотт отправил многим зарубежным ютуберам сообщение, что четвёртая часть выйдет 8 августа. Также, если зайти на официальную страницу FNaF 4 на IndleDB, можно увидеть, что заголовок скриншота называется «8815» (08.08.15) — дата выхода игры. Тем не менее, игра вышла 24 июля. * Звук скримера в трейлере похож на слияние скримеров из первой и третьей частей FNaF. * Дата на тизерах (31 октября), по словам Скотта, — это дата Хэллоуинского обновления игры. * Если осветить тизер «The end. Thanks for playing!» то можно заметить маленький знак вопроса после надписи «The End». * В меню Extra есть восьмая ночь: режим 20/20/20/20 (4/20). Её можно активировать, если после прохождения Кошмара нажать четыре раза цифры 2 и 0, которые и образуют «двадцатки». * Осталась забавная пасхалка, присутствовавшая во всех остальных играх Five Nights at Freddy’s: если нажать на нос Фредди (в данном случае — плюшевой игрушки), то воспроизведётся смешной звук. * После прохождения 7 ночи показывается сундук и надпись «Возможно, некоторые вещи лучше не трогать сейчас». Его невозможно открыть. ** В одном из комментариев на вопрос «Что в сундуке?» Скотт в шутку ответил: «Хэллоуинский леденец».Комментарий Скотта в Steam ** На самом деле, Скотт подтвердил, что в коробке находятся «кусочки, собранные воедино».«Хэллоуинское обновление» * У плюшевого Фокси в мини-играх отсутствует голова. * На фотографиях в доме изображен сам Скотт Коутон со своей семьёй. * В мини-играх Плюштрап очень похож на Игрушечного Бонни своей головой. * Четвёртая часть в некоторых местах повторяет первую: кухня, которую можно увидеть только с радаром. Вид кошмарных похож на обычных, особенно Фредди, шкаф похожий на пиратскую бухту, двери с фонариком, скример Кошмара и так далее. * Иногда слева от кровати можно увидеть цветы, капельницу и банку с таблетками. Это говорит о том, что реальный Мальчик находится в больнице. * Если ускорить смех Фредбера, то получится смех мальчика. Тоже самое будет если ускорить смех Фредди, после которого получится смех девочки, который также является смехом перед появлением Золотого Фредди. * Как и в предыдущих частях игры, ночь иногда может кончится во время скримера. Но это произойдёт, только если скример пришёлся на смену времени с 5AM на 6AM. * Если приглядеться, то можно увидеть, что тени Кошмарного Бонни и Кошмарной Чики не двигаются. * По словам Скотта, в Кошмарных аниматрониках находятся Кошмарные эндоскелеты.«Скотт, это сообщение для тебя» * Кошмарный Фредди способен телепортироваться сквозь двери«Кошмарный Фредди СЛОМАН» * изначально эта игра должна была называться "Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter", но по каким то причинам, это название больше не используется, и игра называется просто Five Nights at Freddy's 4. ** скорее всего из-за того что FNaF 4 уже не является финальной частью, и Скотт выпустил продолжения в виде FNaF: Sister Location, FNaF: Pizzeria Simulator и т.д. Отзывы В большинстве своём, критики оценили игру очень положительно. Самые главные минусы, которые они выделяют: отсутствие сюжета, действительно страшной хоррорной составляющей, разнообразного геймплея и ужасная графика, что в совокупности не позволяет совести купить эту игру за стоящую в Стиме цену. Примечания Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Игры